Department of Disaster Management
The Department of Disaster Management (DDM) is a federal executive department branch of the Union of Everett. Officially formed in March of 2012, the Department of Disaster Management is a culmination of one of the largest federal level department reorganization efforts since the 2002 formation of the Department of Homeland Security in the former United States during the Bush Presidency. The Department of Disaster Management is a federal branch lead by the Secretary of the Department of Disaster Management, elected on March 18th, 2012 with the duty of managing national, federal level disaster declarations and emergencies from various catastrophic crises. DDM formation included the acquisition of authority over the Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) from the Department of Homeland Security , the National Oceanic & Atmospheric Administation (NOAA) from the Department of the Environment, the Centers For Disease Control & Prevention from the Department of Health & Human Services and joint control of NASA with the Department of Defense as part of protecting the Union of Everett and Earth from cosmic threats. The current and first elected Secretary is Sheila Bay. Department Divisions *National Aeronautics & Space Administation (NASA) **EarthGrid (NASA-EG) *Disaster Prevention & Avoidance Agency (DPAA) **Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) **Bio-hazard Task Force (Bio-Force) ***Radiological & Nuclear Task Force (Bio-Force 1) ***Disease Outbreak Containment (Bio-Force 2) ***Chemical Spill Task Force (Bio-Force 3) ****Office for Oil Spills ****Pipeline and Hazardous Materials Safety Administration ***Environmental Bio-hazard Agency (Bio-Force 4) ***Division of Special Hazards (Bio-Force 5) *National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration (NOAA) **National Weather Service **Office of Oceanic and Atmospheric Research **National Oceanic and Atmospheric Administration Commissioned Corps *Union of Everett Geological Survey (UEGS) **Tectonics Watch Grid **Tsunami Monitoring & Warning Center *Federal Emergency Management Agency (FEMA) **Strategic National Stockpile **Federal Urban Search & Rescue **Bureau of Refugee Affairs *NATO Disaster Response Agency (DRA) Everett Division Administration (DRAA) **Pacific DRA Bureau **Atlantic DRA Bureau *Federal Alert Status Management Federal Emergency Management Agency The Federal Emergency Management Agency, or FEMA, is an agency of the Union of Everett Department of Disaster Management, initially created by Presidential Order on 1 April 1979 in the former United States. The primary purpose of FEMA is to coordinate the response to a disaster that has occurred in the Union of Everett and that overwhelms the resources of local and state authorities. The governor of the state in which the disaster occurs must declare a state of emergency and formally request from the president that FEMA and the federal government respond to the disaster. While on-the-ground support of disaster recovery efforts is a major part of FEMA's charter, the agency provides state and local governments with experts in specialized fields and funding for rebuilding efforts and relief funds for infrastructure. FEMA also assists individuals and businesses with low interest loans. In addition to this, FEMA provides funds for training of response personnel throughout Everett and its territories as part of the agency's preparedness effort. FEMA has been reorganized and its command structure retrained strictly, following the events of Hurricane Katrina where the United States FEMA failed at responding the disaster. FEMA command and systems have been re-devised requiring immediate response upon Presidential order. FEMA response is broken down into several separate response teams including the National Disaster Medical System, Urban Search and Rescue Task Force, Mobile Emergency Response Support and specializes in civilian disaster training which is free to the public. Strategic National Stockpile The Strategic National Stockpile (SNS) is the Union of Everett's national repository of antibiotics, vaccines, chemical antidotes, antitoxins and other critical medical equipment and supplies. In the event of a national emergency involving bioterrorism or a natural pandemic, the SNS has the capability to supplement and re-supply local health authorities that may be overwhelmed by the crisis, with response time as little as 12 hours. The SNS is jointly run by the Centers for Disease Control and Prevention (CDC) and FEMA. FEMA aids in ground activities. The Union of Everett currently stockpiles vaccines for the latest threats to global security including Small Pox, H5N1 Avian Influenza, H1N1 Swine Influenza and various other serious illnesses that have pandemic capabilities. Equipment & Inventory of the Department of Disaster Management Vehicles Facilities *Cape Canaveral Air Force Station, Florida *HAARP Research Station, Alaska *Indian Mountain Long Range Radar Site, Alaska (Joint owned with Air Force) *Oliktok Long Range Radar Site, Alaska (Joint owned with Air Force) *Wainwright Long Range Radar Site, Alaska (Joint owned with Air Force) *Point Barrow Long Range Radar Site, Alaska (Joint owned with Air Force) *Point Lay Long Range Radar Site, Alaska (Joint owned with Air Force) *Sparrevohn Long Range Radar Site, Alaska (Joint owned with Air Force) *Tatalina Long Range Radar Site, Alaska (Joint owned with Air Force) *Tin City Long Range Radar Site, Alaska (Joint owned with Air Force) *Maui Space Surveillance Complex, Maui, Hawaii *Palehua Air Force Solar Observatory Research Site, Oahu, Hawaii *Rome Laboratory, New York *Area M Air Force Base *NS Pearl Harbor, Hawaii (Joint usage with Navy) *NS Norfolk, Virginia (Joint usage with Navy) *Fort Avaris Naval Station, Yucatan (Joint usage with Navy) *Disaster Management Center, Everett City, New York *FEMA Supply Depot, Boston, Massachusetts *FEMA Supply Depot, Putnam County, New York *FEMA Supply Depot, Philadelphia, Pennsylvania *FEMA Supply Depot, Atlanta, Georgia *FEMA Supply Depot, Chicago, Illinois *FEMA Supply Depot, Honolulu, Hawaii *FEMA Supply Depot, Cancun, Yucatan *FEMA Supply Depot, Ottawa, Ontario *FEMA Supply Depot, Cap Haitien, Haiti *FEMA Supply Depot, Fairbanks, Alaska *Centers For Disease Control & Prevention Headquarters, Druid Hills, Georgia *Mount Weather Emergency Operations Center, Bluemont, Virginia Category:Union of Everett Category:Organizations